


I know who you did last summer.

by ShyVioletCat



Series: Nessian Drabbles [5]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: written pre-acowar release
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-09 20:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20516279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyVioletCat/pseuds/ShyVioletCat
Summary: Nesta has a conversation and receives some interesting information.





	I know who you did last summer.

Nesta had just finished having a very pleasant and informative conversation with an Illyrian female. While she wound her way back to the cottage that used to belong to Rhys and his mother she couldn’t banish the smile from her face.

Cassian was in the kitchen when she came through the door. Cooking something that smelt delicious and Nesta’s hungry stomach grumbled in response. She sat on the couch to wait for the meal to be ready and she ran through the information that the female had just given her. Cassian would squirm when he found out what she knew. He interrupted her thoughts by calling out from the kitchen.

“What’s got you in such a fine mood, sweetheart?”

Nesta just smiled at him, “I’ve been getting to know some of the people around camp.”

Nesta watched in delight as Cassian’s shoulder tensed and his jaw set. She and him, well she wasn’t exactly sure where they were at the moment. They were… friendlier with each other. Not so prone to rip out each other’s throats any more. And there had been a moment a few weeks ago where they almost kissed, but now… right now everything was up in the air, both of them holding their breath to see where it fell. Rhys, the sly bastard, had sent them here together, claiming that Cassian was the only one that could properly train her. He and Azriel were often away doing other things and to offer the consistency that Nesta need she would need to go with Cassian.

“Who, may I ask, have you been getting to know?” Cassian asked as he served up two bowls of whatever he had been cooking.

“Oh just some of the in-training female warriors,” Nesta said casually.

Cassian’s shoulders relaxed. Nesta withheld her snort. Cassian brought over the food, rice and meat, and from the smell of it seemed very well seasoned.

“What did they have to say?” Cassian asked as he started on his bowl.

Nesta played around with her food before answering, “They all say good things about you. They’re very grateful for what you’ve done with making sure they’re training.” Nesta tried not to roll her eyes as Cassian preened, instead she smiled while scooping up a spoonful of food. “Oh, and I know who you did last summer.”

Cassian choked.

“My informant was very liberal with the details,” Cassian was reaching for the glass of water in front of him while he continued to cough. “She was very disappointed that she didn’t hear from you again.”

Nesta put the spoonful of food in her mouth and watched as Cassian tried compose himself. His face was red, and she was sure it wasn’t from choking.

“Why…” he started, his voice hoarse, “why would you even ask about that?”

Nesta shrugged, “I didn’t. She was asking about your… availability, shall we say.”

Cassian finally stopped coughing. In fact his whole body had stilled. Then he turned his gaze to her, assessing every move that she made.

“And what did you tell her?” Cassian asked, almost too quietly.

Nesta took her time finishing her mouthful of food before she answer.

“I told her,” Nesta paused. For a moment she thought maybe she shouldn’t say what was itching to escape her mouth. Maybe it would be safer to stay behind her walls. But the way Cassian looked at her now, the slight glimmer of hope in his eyes. Maybe… maybe it would be so bad to let her walls down. For him. Just for him. “I told her that depending on what you do next might alter your open availability.”

Cassian pounced. And Nesta laughed.


End file.
